A user device may be enabled to stream or download a content item from a content server. The user device may include user settings that impact how the content is downloaded and played back or how a stream is received and played. In some examples, such user settings may include user settings directed to the content of the content item. These content-based user settings are typically binary in nature. For example, a ratings-based user setting may indicate that if the content item has a rating that falls within rating category (e.g., PG, PG-13, R, etc.), the content item may be played back on the user device. However, if the rating falls outside the rating category, the content item may not be played.